jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trouble with Clones
The Trouble with Clones is a Season 3 episode. It is the sequel to Send in the Clones. Plot After Cindy's report at school that Jimmy can't beat the record of the great inventor Leonardo DaVinci, Jimmy decides to look for someone to help him. He finds out that Evil Jimmy is the one who can help him. In the Earth's orbit, Evil Jimmy has hijacked a communication satellite and has begun to pull prank calls all over Retroville after he escaped from Jimmy and the other clones. Jimmy is able to stop him after a laser battle, and takes him to his lab. Jimmy creates a device that can turn his evil clone into a good clone, so he can fill in for him in the real world while he invents new gadgets. Unfortunately, Evil Jimmy cuts out the de-evilizer chemical pipe. Jimmy activates the machine, and the clone pretends to be good. Evil Jimmy gets the Hypno-Beam, and begins to wreck havoc, which includes making Carl and Sheen think that they're female backup singers, making Cindy and Libby think that they're marines, and making Nick think he's a runaway bikini supermodel. Jimmy is able to free everyone from the trance his clone put them in and finds out that his clone went to his lab, and steals Jimmy's new cloning machine, which creates a perfect copy of something, but destroys the original in the process. Jimmy chases the clone in the lab, who finds out that his rocket's engine was clogged with a watermelon. Evil Jimmy has used the cloning machine to create an Evil Earth. Jimmy finds out that Evil Jimmy has planned to suck the real Earth into oblivion. Jimmy disguises himself as Evil Jimmy to infiltrate Evil Earth, where he discovers the whole place is in anarchy, the streets are dangerous, the atmosphere is grim with some glowing red skies, and his friends and parents are total monsters. When Jimmy goes to Evil Jimmy's house, he is captured by Evil Hugh, Evil Judy and Evil Goddard. Jimmy is able to keep Evil Jimmy down to stop his plan and save the planet. Unfortunately, Evil Jimmy breaks the dark chip from the duplicating machine to prevent Evil Earth from fading and to put Jimmy into a void with him and the rest of the horrible planet. As Evil Earth is sucked into a void, Jimmy is able to escape, and realizes that doesn't need to beat the record, as he saved the world once again and would rather spend extra time with his friends and family. Just then, a big black cloud comes from where Evil Earth had been, and Evil Jimmy's face appears as he vows to one day return and exact his vengeance. Trivia * Evil Jimmy makes several references to Back to the Future such as calling Good Jimmy. "Doc" as Marty McFly calls Doc Brown in all three movies, and mentioning Plutonium when he is talking about the materials needed to make Evil Jimmy good by using De-Evilizer. The Evil Earth even looks like the future from the second movie. * Had the series continued, there would've been a concluding episode to this cliffhanger where Jimmy took his class on a field trip to the moon and Evil Jimmy and the kids' evil clones would've escaped from the Dark Matter Dimension to get their revenge on Jimmy. * The cloud created by the broken chip is similar to a black hole. * The prank call scene is a reference to The Simpsons where Bart often plays prank calls at the Moe's Tavern. * In Evil Jimmy's lab, the Hypno Beam has the same design from seasons one and two. * The Dark Matter Power Chip has a devil symbol shaped like Evil Jimmy's head on it. * This is the second and final appearance of Evil Jimmy. Goofs * Evil Sheen should've been wearing a Robo Fiend shirt instead of an Ultra Lord shirt. It's possible that it would have taken too long for the producers to model one. * It's unknown why the cloud created by the dark chip sucked only the Evil Earth and didn't keep growing, and continued to suck other planets, but Jimmy DID say that only the planet would get sucked and nothing else would. * Cindy and Libby had done 9054 push-ups in only ten minutes, which is impossible to do. * In his first appearance, Evil Jimmy could disguise his voice to sound like Good Jimmy, but he doesn't do that in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Half Hour Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes